Unique Herd: Stomptail
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Two Forms, friends, a reunion of family, hope, love, happiness, and joy. A battle as well.
1. Chapter 1

The name is Stomptail. I also have a dinosaur name, which is Caudseismo. The nickname is Ami. I use my warrior name to represent my clan, and also to fight anyone who threatens the borders. I use my nickname, Ami for above and hopefully my chosen world. As you all figured, I live in the Sierra Travelers Clan, and I am a warrior, intending to use our method to travel to any world I chose.

I had chosen the world of 'Ice Age'. I personally saw the herd as brothers, sisters, or friends. The movie I absolutely fell in love from the series, is 'Dawn of the Dinosaurs'. Oh, I know you had seen that I had a passion for dinosaurs, hinting to my dino name. The Dinosaurs themselves, even the raptors, were incredibly animated. I personally love Momma Dino and the babies. I felt like I should be part of that particular family, through I wouldn't mind being part of the herd first.

I was not fully satisfied due to recent research into the history of the dinosaurs, the Rex, particularly. The Rex Mates should share the responsibility of raising their baby/ies like I had seen in Jurassic Park 2. However, where was Momma Dino's mate? It couldn't be Rudy since the babies didn't have any albino white skin or blood red/pink eyes like him. I figured Rudy killed the mate some time ago, leaving Momma Dino alone and widowed, since I knew aggressive males fight for territory, females, you name it. Rudy defintely is aggressive from I had observed in the movie.

I appreciated Sid helping in with the babies and all from watching, but I felt I could do better through I don't know why. Anyhow, my adventure began on the day of my arrival into the portal. It was a warming autumn day. I was wearing a tan bleached t-shirt with sea blue pants which had some rough patches I had to stitch up from a old battle years back. Over my shirt is a deerskin brown vest, and I have sorta old black tennis shoes on my feet. Hanging on my chest is my radio totem necklace which held a three-layered twine string that contained a hollow yet semi-light dinosaur talon, which is from a juvenile Rex forearm.

My brownish-gold hair had grown slightly over my ears, touching my dark tan skin, and my dark blue eyes glimmered of impatience as I headed down by elevator. The clan had grown much smaller and smaller since warriors moved into their chosen worlds, and it will be a less warrior once again when I go into the portal this afternoon. We have 8 warriors left, with a toddler, Reedpaw, and Sunrise.

Anyway, once I stepped into the cool floor of HQ, I saw a few talking, and Reedpaw was challenging Sunrise to a mock battle again. I shook my head amusedly as Sunrise dodged Reedpaw's slightly sloppy move, and Sunrise gave a very short salute before she launched into Reedpaw, moving forward as I heard a yelp behind me.

I saw Wolfguard helping his mate, Leafpelt moving some baskets of fruit and such, probably bought from the farmers' market, into the kitchens. I saw their kid, Lia trailing after them with her chatting babbles, through she's learning to speak quite well. I turned into the hall of the doors, heading to my door, #43. The room is bare, apart form my black hammock. The walls was painted long ago to represent my love for the movies of 'Ice Age'. The Northern wall had the Underground Dinosaur World background in all its colors and beauty. The Eastern wall contains all dinosaurs of ages and size. The Western wall had pictures of prehistoric/modern cats. My favorites are the Giant Cheetah and the African Leopard.

I changed clothes, now adorning a heavy fleeced deerskin tan tunic with dark brown pants, along with my beloved vest, and light brown furred boots. I smiled as I closed my door, humming a favorite song of mine. I walked spry as I headed into the portal room, seeing everybody remarkably masked/face painted. Half had dinosaur masks and tails while the other half had been face painted like prehistoric animals. I chuckled as I saw Sunrise, incredibly masked as her favorite Ice Age animal, Scratette. She slyly turned on the portal which came out into the usual rainbow swirls, through I could see a hint of a ice blue glow through the swirls.

I hugged everybody, and tickled Lia, who giggled quite cutely. I saluted Sunrise briefly before I walked into the portal. The tunnel was alight with pit fires everywhere, and I could see ice glinting off the light, the shadows dark. All of a sudden, I heard rumbling roars under my feet, and the pit fires became bright white, and bigger, evolving into fire mirrors, I think.

In the fire mirrors, they revealed a world I recognized immediately. It was the underground Dino world, and in the picture, it showed Momma Dino, growling lowly with a wide smile, waving her tail playfully as a higher growl came, revealing a gold scaled T-rex male with brown splotches, spikes a dark tan, and eyes large and dark blue. He was a few inches shorter than Momma Dino, and he was playing, chasing her in a game. When he caught her by a good pounce, he nuzzled Momma Dino like they were courting. I realized that male was her missing mate, the one I was wondering about.

The picture changed again, showing a cliff, having the male viciously battling Rudy, the albino spinosaurus, and Rudy cheated by attacking from the back, forcing the male to fall into the chasm below the cliff, distantly hearing Momma Dino's heartbroken roar. The male roared once, then suddenly, he disappeared into nothing. The picture changed once more, now showing the male changing into a human, shockingly namely me! The younger self of me landed roughly into a dirty grass plot, miles from the outer boundary of New York City.

I knew I had amnesia, and acknowledged that I was born into USA, but I didn't realize the extreme of this amnesia until now. I was shocked to find that I was the missing mate of Momma Dino. This explains everything now. I must find them now! Up ahead, I glanced to see the end of the tunnel, showing a switch between the Above world of Ice Age and the underground Dino world. I skipped then ran, giving a mix of a growl and roar, darkness enveloping me. I vaguely heard chirps as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I muttered lightly as a beam of sunlight hit my face, and I grudgingly blinked to see a valley, full of soft snow, and in the distance laid a tall glacier. I was laying under a large spruce tree, and under my body was bare brown grass. I stretched out, happened to see velvet paws with sharp claws poking out before myself. I shakily got up, practicing my walk in the space until I felt confident enough to head out.

I heard thunder yet there was practically no clouds in the sky. I walked to hear a rumble nearby, along with the sound of thunder. I slowly realized that it was a waterfall, and as I turned around the corner, I was right. Before my eyes was a humongous waterfall, even bigger than the one in the first movie. The waterfall leaked into a rather good-sized lagoon.

I peeked at my reflection and smiled in joy as my new body revealed to be a cheetah, to be more precise, a prehistoric giant cheetah. My fur is jet black, with a slight dark brown mane. On my back is ticked off-gray platinum spots, plus a couple of stripes on each cheek to prevent glare, and my dark blue eyes took on feline style. My muzzle to the underbelly is dark gray. My nose is mostly pink with gray spots. Figuring my size and height, I saw that I was big as a full-sized lion, and slightly taller than any giant cheetahs I saw on research.

I was quite impressed of my new body, through I missed my dinosaur body greatly since memories came back to me. Nimiane was her name, Momma Dino, I mean. I used to call her Nimi for short. She has this fun-loving, clever side I fondly remembered. When I..left, Nimi was on the brink of laying her eggs which will be the future baby Dinos. Dino eggs from laying to hatching lasts about five weeks, more or less. To compare my old dino body, I am at least 5 inches shorter than Nimi, through I am somewhat faster than her while hunting for food.

I fought Rudy to protect my territory and mate, not wanting him to destroy my life. Nimi's roar was a call for me, with a promise. She swore to keep her babies and herself safe for me. _Through I have a feeling that Rudy will make that somewhat hard for her._ I drank well enough, and saw some fish swimming. My belly grumbled, and I huffed slightly. In short time, I managed to catch a couple of Vendace fish which I vaguely remembered from my research. I took a nap after that, resting under my tree.

When I woke, something or someone was making noise, some sort of high-pitched shriek. I ran, snow billowing behind me, as my paws spread like semi-snowshoes, partly sinking. _Must be Scrat or Sid, for they can make that sound when scared or frightened._ I panted slightly as I stopped upon a boulder, recognizing the area before me. It was Snow Valley. I was very high, able to see so many animals down there, including the duo mammoths. It was slightly harder to find Diego and Sid, but I see them too. With my new eyesight, I was able to see Ellie pregnant with Peaches, obviously close to due time by a week or so.

I gulped, knowing that Sid will find my babies soon by then, and I wanted to be there. I sighed heavily and leaped down from the boulder, walking down the somewhat steep incline that leads down to Snow Valley. _I hope I get along with Manny, concerning his instincts, for I know he intends to protect his family. At least, Sid and Diego would be easier to socialize with, through I am a bit nervous for I might be pranked by the possum brothers, Eddie and Crash. Well, I have to see what happens._


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Manny was suspicious of me, but eventually got used to me once he saw that I was a fish and scrap eater. I was happy to make friends with the herd, through the other animals was a bit wary of me like they do with Diego, but it was no big deal. I was delighted to find my eggs, through Sid was there too. We fought on names since I disliked Egbert and Yoko. Shelly was the only name I liked. Sid and I played a ancient game of Tic Tao which was called 'X Shapes'. Anyway, I won the first game, and tied on the second game. I chose Elliot while Sid and I decided on York.

We introduced the eggs to the mammoth couple, and Sid argued with them until I interrupted. "Guys, Sid needs this, and so do I. Think about it.". I nudged Sid, and we quickly secured the eggs under the familiar arched rock. We agreed that Sid is the surrogate mother while I am the father, literally and officially, of course.

The next morning, I woke up to cracks, and I watched in awe and anticipation. The one from the far right hatched rather quickly, revealing York as the oldest, dark-skinned hatchling dino. I smiled, "Hello, baby boy. York is your name.".

"Mama?". he whimpered. I chuckled gently, "No, no. I am your daddy and you are my son. Your siblings will hatch soon.". I slowly came and nuzzled York with a purr, earning a chirp from him. More cracks reached my ears, and we both turned to see the egg on the far left moving with a hairline crack at the top. It popped open with a head, revealing to be the freckled Shelly. York chirped to Shelly, who squeaked with the egg fragment on her head. She split the rest of the egg with her legs, getting free. Shelly chirped toward me as she moved clumsily, and fell in front of me, with a embarrassed squeak. I chuckled gently, as I licked her snout caringly, "My little girl. I will call you Shelly.".

Shelly growled slightly with a smile at me, and the two siblings took to talk in chirps, squeaks, growls, sometimes speaking in English as they adapted by the half hour they were outside. The last egg was stubborn, and I had to tap the shell, and a tiny crack came, chirps sounding out. "It's okay, little one. Come out into the world, join your brother and sister.".

Cracks furthered along, opening up to reveal Elliot, the youngest and blue-eyed hatchling. Elliot took too-big steps into the outside world, and I purred with amusement, "You will be Elliot, my dearest son. I'm your daddy, and Sid, your mommy is sleeping.". I gestured to Sid, who was sleeping soundly, deaf to the world, awkwardly on his back. I came to know my children for another half hour before Sid woke up finally, surprised and happy to be someone who can give love and be loved.

I came to find that Shelly is a tomboy, loves to be dirty, while York is rambunctious yet humble and kind. Elliot is adventurous and curious. They don't seem to care that I am a cat, even when I am their true father. My bond with my kids is getting tighter and closer as we spent the day, including Sid as well, for he's sharing in the care as well. I just hope Nimi isn't too angry or worried, granted that I knew how she tends to be when someone close is threatened or worse. _It has been a while for her, when it has been too long for me. I miss her and I wonder if she can remember me, since I am in the form of a cat right now. Well, at least, the kids is growing to love me already._


	4. Chapter 4

Far too quickly, with Sid's misguided protection of the kids, and me hovering, Nimi showed up and took all of us back to my dear old home, the Dino World, or as Nimi and I used to call it, 'Avani'.

It took awhile, but I finally gained my dino form after squirming from Nimi's grip, and having my old style hunting instincts back, had seen a Archeopteryx or 'feathered dinosaur', instantly killing it, and bringing it to Nimi with a smile. Nimi had laid the kids and Sid down gently upon some leaves, sleeping soundly to the world.

 _ **"Hi, Nimi.".**_ I spoke gently with a wistful tone as Nimi gaped slightly at me, her eyes threatening to fill up with tears.

 _ **"A-Ami, is that truly you?".**_ Nimi whispered in awe. I nodded firmly, **_"If you are thinking that I am unreal, maybe this would help you remember. The day we met, we literally crashed into each other while chasing the same three-horned leaf eater, and when you came to, you said,-"._**

Nimi exhaled, _**" 'Why in the claws are you scaring off my prey?' ".**_ I smiled widely, then Nimi came into me, my back landing on the ground, surprised to be taken off guard, when Nim's bright amber brown eyes looked at me, her snout nuzzling mine.

 _ **"You're alive.. You're home. I really missed you, Ami.".**_ Nimi chittered as I lovingly smiled at her, my dark blue eyes half-closed in contentment as I felt complete once more.

I deeply chuckled, **_"Sorry I did take so long, Nimi. But seeing our babies and now you, I feel so much better."._** Nimi reluctantly got up, giving me room to get up with some struggle but managed to.

I gave my trademark smirk as I glanced at the kids and Sid. **_"The kids has names. Sid, that's the sloth and myself named them. The female is called Shelly; the dark-skinned boy is York; and the other boy is called Elliot. Sid just wanted to take care of them for a while. Of course, I would have to convince him that the kids need you as well._** _ **".** _ I looked back at Nimi, who's looking quite curious yet wary, her eyes taking on a glimmer of love and awe. She looked back at me, now bewildered.

 ** _"How were you.."._** Nimi started. I smiled, **_"A cat?."._** Nimi nodded. **_"I don't know why or how. It just happened, and I landed on the other side, lost and scared for you and our unborn babies at the time. Within time, I came close to the valley where Sid and several animals were living. When I saw the eggs with Sid, I instantly knew, and realized I just had to abide my patience to see you again."._** Nimi tilted, seemed to think for some moments, then smiled.

 ** _"A cat or dino, I love you no matter what, Ami. We're mates forever, right?"._** Nimi uncertainly asked.

I grinned, **_"Honey, that's what I wanted to hear. I love you too. We won't be apart ever again, I promise."._** I then nuzzled Nimi affectionately which she returned back with fervored happiness. I then turned my attention to the dead bird, offering to share it with her. We subtly split the meat, quickly eating it, remembering to leave the bones and scraps out.

We turned our attention as we heard whimpers and snoring from the quartet of sleepers. I chuckled, clamored over, gently clasped Sid and Shelly in my jaw, their tails secured. Nimi picked up York and Elliot similarly. With a brisk raise of my eyebrows, Nimi chuckled, and led the way to Lava Falls, which I remember, takes a day and half in regular speed. I walked on, following her steadily as I kept my eye on securing my half of the group in my jaws. _We will have to see what happens on this trip._


	5. Chapter 5

Now in Avani, I felt at home once more. I managed to convince Sid that the kids need Nimi too as well, through he fainted after I showed my dino form, calmed down once I got to explain some things including why I was able to have two forms. As the next day came, I was amused by their conversation about teaching the kids what to eat, and sometime later, after I got Sid to watch over the kids, I and Nimi left to check Rudy's whereabouts by finding his scent. Nimi was a bit unnerved when we heard Rudy in the far distance, but calmed down slightly as we discovered that he was far off, unable to get close by. I marked the path with both forms, and Nimi was a bit jealous until we were shocked when I touched her with a foreclaw, Nimi changed.

I was awed yet surprised as I stared at the new beautiful body Nimi now has. Her bright amber brown eyes remained, yet in feline style while she clumsily, and wobbly stood on four legs. She has caramel brown fur with large black spots, her paws are jet black, and her tail is tipped in white. She got the trademark stripes on her cheeks to prevent glare, and she has a very small burnt orange mane on the back of her head. The inside of her ears are cream white, and her nose is gray with black dapples. She is the size of a lioness, yet she looked very fast, able to get prey steadily like me.

We spoke in mammal language which the herd speaks. Nimi took to her new form happily and steadily. Before long, she was a natural. We hunted like it was old times, shifting forms this time, of course. We scored a rather elderly Triceratops or as we used to call it, 'Three horned leaf eater'. We split the meat, finished, and headed back to the kids and Sid, who was telling a story at the time.

Nimi was curious if the kids could have the ability too, so she touched the kids with her muzzle one by one. The kids quickly changed into 3-week old cheetah cubs. York similarly looks like me, all jet black with ticked platinum off-gray spots, his nose is dark pink, and his tail is dipped in white, and the inside of his ears are ash gray. His dark amber gold eyes remained, yet in feline style now.

Elliot has extremely light caramel brown fur with dark brownish-black spots, his chest to the underbelly is cream tan, and his nose is black. The inside of his ears are slightly darker caramel brown. His bright blue eyes remained in feline style. However, Shelly was a surprise.

Shelly shocked us all. Her light amber brown eyes remained in feline style. She revealed to have black freckles on her muzzle, her nose is pale pink, and her fur is off-white with small-medium black spots, her paws are jet black, and the inside of her ears are ash black. Her tail is dipped in jet black as well. They were able to speak short sentences with Sid, who was happy to converse with them somewhat. Sid was now more able to play with the kids easier, as the kids happily found out.

With patience, the kids took to get used to their new legs, and soon enough, we got on walking up to our old nest, which was found in a accessible cave in a large cliff, planning to rest for the night. Nimi was overjoyed to fit snugly with the kids, as I and Sid conversed a bit privately outside until Nimi called us over. We gladly fell asleep, acknowledging that Rudy was nowhere in sight, and seeing that our family was safe, even Sid too. _Sooner or later, the herd will find us one way or another. At least, I am back with my family once again._


	6. Chapter 6

Now since the family's able to shift forms, we were virtually invisible in the dense jungle since Rudy is so big. However, Nimi was still nervous, so when Rudy gave his occasional roar in the next morning, Nimi frantically nudged the kids as I was trying to help Sid along. Unfortunately, it became too fast. I got separated from Sid when Rudy literally stepped in.

I kept hearing Sid's screams as I frantically ran to Nimi & the kids, explaining what's happening, but we got there too little, too late as we saw Sid secured in Buck & the twins' pterodactyl. I quickly remembered a shortcut, and told Nimi and the kids to shift into their cat forms as I shifted into my dino form. I winced internally as they gripped their claws upon my back, planning to piggyback as I would run.

I huffed and panted, yet stubbornly kept on as I ran around curves on the boundary of the Dino World, the path leading up to the cave over in the northern part. I heard the familiar angry and furious roar of Rudy, and snarled lightly as I leaned down, Nimi and the kids climbed down.

I got up, scented Rudy not far off, shot off with a brief acceleration, growling and snarling as I ran. I saw Sid shielding himself with his arms as Rudy was preparing to eat him. I ran across him, scooping Sid up with my tail, none too gently as I landed Sid down as I stopped, doing a 360-turn, stirring up dirt.

"Ami, you're okay!". Sis shouted in delight, barely heard as I glared at Rudy, his ugly snout in a sneer as his blood red eyes grew mad yet stupefied.

 _ **"Hello, Ami. I thought I killed you.".**_ Rudy snarled.

I smirked, _**"I am stubborn to live, and now I must destroy you for ruining my mate's life and threatening my babies.".**_

 _ **"Ah, I see. This is payback for that day, yes?".**_ Rudy evilly smiled.

I nodded subtly, wrinkling my muzzle in acknowledgment, showing a bit of my teeth, telling that I am ready to challenge him. Rudy then grinned, accepting the challenge. The battle has officially begun. We fought quite furiously, drawing blood, and wounds as well. I put my warrior moves including roundabout kicks, and tail biting/throwing around in spirals to the test. When it ended, Rudy had his tail embedded with my bite marks, his pelt in skin tears and claw marks, and his snout missing a series of teeth, and one of his back legs was badly sprained when I intentionally kicked it too hard.

I ended up with claw marks on my muzzle, face, one of my forelegs marked with a bite, my pelt bearing bruises, and my tail forcefully torn off in a third which means my tip of my tail was gone. We became exhausted yet the adrenaline was still running inside us. Rudy moved forward in a fit of rage. I was trying to balance myself up when I saw Rudy coming too fast. I heard Nimi's roar, and to my shock, she saved me, revealing to be back in her dino form by forcefully pushing Rudy with her body, Rudy's roars mixing with Nimi's growls, then Nimi gave a brief roar, _**"No more, Rudy! Die, brute!".**_

I heard a roar-like scream coming from Rudy as I recognized that Nimi pushed him into the nearby crevice. I hoped, with the injuries I gave him, he will be gone for sure. Nimi triumphantly roared, and I gave a admiring, powerful roar toward Nimi in appreciation. I smiled as I faintly heard the kids' attempted roars, obviously back to their dino hatchling forms too as well. More faintly, I heard Sid's weak attempted roar. _Finally, the family's rightfully back together and Rudy's gone for good. The herd will be bigger once again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, viewers. Traveler here. I am going to be a bit scientific here. From research, since african elephants is related to mammoths, they can live up to 70 years, so Peaches will be about 15 years up to the time of Continental Drift through I truly don't know Manny and Ellie's real ages, but I thought Manny would be 35, and Ellie would be at least 33. Sabertooths is related to modern tigers, which they will live 15 to 20 years, maybe more, which explains why Diego is still alive and kicking, and I am determining him to be 20 years old, with Shira being 18 years old. Sloths, which is related to Sid, will live about 20 to 30 years. I am thinking Sid would be 21 years old. Eddie and Crash are a mystery since we know modern possums live about 2-3 years due to humans, habitat loss, and cars. I figured, with the protection of the mammoth family and Diego, the brothers would be 32 years old. With alternating forms, my oc character, Ami, and his family could be aging a bit slower. I figured T-rexes basically can live up to 30 to 40 years, and giant cheetahs, since related to modern cheetahs, would live up to 20-25 years old, so Ami and Nimi is about 27, while the triplets, York, Shelly, and Elliot would be 16 years since being a few days older than Peaches. Humans at the time, would live around 20-40 years, so I am putting Roshan aka Pinky at 17. Now, back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Ami's P.O.V.) Many years later-

I was relaxing upon a rock, smiling at the grown herd. The herd had grown bigger with Buck, Shira, and my family, and the kids' mates, expecting babies. Peaches was obviously heading out by sneaking to join the other teenage mammoths while Manny was distracted by Sid.

Sid, I, and Nimi had became partners, simply for the goal of raising the kids together, and the kids became used to having two dads and a mom. Sure, some families were freaked out, but it's nobody's business, anyhow.

The movie of Continental Drift went on normally with the addition of Buck and my family to help along. Shockingly, within the ship and the island, the kids, now fully grown, had found their mates with a exception.

York had found his delightful mate in a female Cave Lioness by the name of Hafsa; Hasa for short. Her pelt is chestnut brown. Her front stockings and back paws, from chest to underbelly, and eye lining, and a narrow 'v' mark each under the eyes are dark brown, her tail tuft is raven black, and her nose is dark pink. The inside of her ears is light pink, and her eyes are grass green. I had never seen a such chatty and curious couple like my son and her, but I came to grow with it.

My other son, Elliot, found his surprising mate on the island a while after we arrived. All of us was shocked, fainted even when we met her for the first time. Heck, it took a long time for Nimi to get used to the news. Elliot's mate is a Cave Hyena, goes by the name of Latasha; Tasha for short. Her pelt is ash gray with black speckles all over her back. She has black front stockings, and black back fore paws, her tuft is black, and she has a mask that covers her muzzle, and eyes, which is black as well. She has also black inner ears, and a black tuft on her head, and moving down as a short mane that stops just below the ears in the back. Her eyes are sand golden.

However, the exception was Shelly's mate which had gobsmacked Manny, Diego, and Sid the most. You see, the mate is Roshan aka Pinky which the boys nicknamed him back then. It was quite the discovery and a heck of a story, but long story short, Shelly was caught in a rope trap, and Roshan showed up, revealing himself as full-grown and a exile from his herd, since Roshan couldn't hunt certain animals like sabers, mammoths, without thinking about the boys who had him, if only for a few days. A dream or a memory, he didn't know until he saw his reflection in Shelly's light amber brown eyes. Roshan let her go free, but Shelly had the feeling that Roshan was lonely, so she changed him, and he did!

Roshan had changed into a Giant cheetah like us, through more unique than us. His pelt is cinnamon brown, with three black rings on his tail, a series of different black spots, and a wide black stripe from his base of the tail to the forehead, has the trademark stripe on his cheeks to prevent glare. The inside of his ears are cream tan, and his chest to the underbelly is cream tan as well. He has a black nose and his eyes remain dark chestnut brown.

Now they are all expecting babies, including Shira, as well. _I can't wait to be a grandpa! This is going to be great!._


	8. Chapter 8

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

 ** _Well, Stomptail aka Ami was right. He was a grandpa quite a few times over. York and Hafsa welcomed four cubs; two boys and two girls. The eldest girl is a feminine version of York with a lioness tail, with the tuft black like Hafsa's tail tuft, and her eyes are hazel. Her name is Charu. The younger girl resembles Hafsa, with York's spots, and Nimi's bright amber brown eyes. Her name is Tibby. The eldest boy resembles York with the pelt being chestnut brown, and his eyes are grass green. His name is Gamil. The younger boy is unique all on his own. He is a pure hybrid; his body and legs resembling of a lion and his head, and ears resembling of a cheetah. His pelt is chocolate brown with jet black paws, and his eyes are like York's eyes, only a shade lighter. His name is Tarif; Tafi for short._**

 _ **Stomptail's younger son, Elliot and Latasha formerly welcomed twin boys, but the youngest one was soon stillborn. Their surviving cub is the eldest; resembles Latasha, with his pelt being light caramel brown, and his eyes are bright blue, only a shade darker. His name is Raza.**_

 ** _Shelly and Roshan welcomed one cub; a girl. She resembles Roshan without rings on the tail, and has Shelly's light amber brown eyes. Her name is Zali._**

 ** _And there was Diego and Shira's litter as well. Triplets; two girls and one boy. The eldest girl is a feminine version of Diego, with her pelt being burnt red with Shira's black stripes. Her eyes are teal. Her name is Nuria. The younger girl is a version of Shira, with her stripes dark brown, and her eyes are light green. She is named Cascata; Casa for short. Their son resembles Diego, with his sabers shorter, and a horizontal black stripe on his back. He has Shira's ice blue eyes. His name is Sage._**

 ** _The rest of the herd is still great, through Buck is looking for a mate, also Peaches as well. The possum brothers are happy to be bachelors forever, wanting to be funny and crazy uncles to the family. Sid is happy to be a grandfather since he's Stomptail and Nimi's partner._**

 ** _Stomptail's delighted to have such a large family, having friendship, love, and strong relationships with his kids. Live well, Ami, and enjoy your life._**


End file.
